Bofur
Bofur, along with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur, were companions to Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain (Erebor) from the dragon Smaug. History Bofur was a descendant of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm, but was not of Durin's Folk. He and his family were driven out of their home of Erebor by the dragon Smaug. Forced to live in exile he worked as a toy maker. Following Thorin II Oakenshield to a new life in the Blue Mountains he continued life as a toy maker. Despite his hard life he was cheerfully optimistic, with a love of beer and music, and played the clarinet. Bofur maintained a close but feisty relationship with his brother Bombur whom he often teased for his vast size. Quest to Erebor Answering Thorin Oakenshield's quest to Erebor he went to the meeting at Bag End with his brother and cousin Bifur. On the quest he was nearly cooked on a spit by trolls and nearly killed by Orcs, Wargs, Stone giants, Goblins, Giant Spiders, and Smaug himself. But a warrior at heart, armed with his mattock, he fought through, killing numerous enemies. He fought at, and survived, the Battle of the Five Armies. Following the defeat of Smaug, Dain II Ironfoot gave him his share of the treasure and he remained to live at the Lonely Mountain. Portrayal in adaptations Bofur was voiced by Jack DeLeon in the 1977 animated film "The Hobbit". In the live action Hobbit film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson, Bofur is played by James Nesbitt. Bofur has an expanded role in the film compared to the book, serving as lookout when the company was resting in the Misty Mountains and captured by goblins. He gave Bilbo words of encouragement just before their capture when Bilbo was about to leave to return to Rivendell, wishing him good luck. However, they were captured before Bilbo could leave. At Bag End he played a flute, rather than a clarinet as stated in the book. The studio released the following information about Bofur in the newly released and upcoming films: "Endearing and likable, Bofur has a disastrous tendency to state the obvious and blurt out things without thinking. With a love of music and a fine singing voice, Bofur delights in good food and good company and is unfailingly optimistic. Though not especially brave, he will do his best to help those in need, especially those he counts as friends. Along with his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur, Bofur joined the Quest for the Lonely Mountain partly to seek his fortune – and partly because he was told the beer was free." Gallery bofurmattock.jpg|Close up of Bofur's mattock bofurfigure.jpg|Figurine of Bofur manufactured by Games Workshop Trivia *In the movie, Bofur plays the flute (as seen during the party at Bag End). References *The Hobbit *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External link * de:Bofur ru:Бофур Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug